


Sa Saya ng Sakit

by theatroHQ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Child Death, College, Family Issues, Filipino, Filipino Character, Forgiveness, Gaslighting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not a Love Story, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatroHQ/pseuds/theatroHQ
Summary: IwaOi Fanfiction: Not A Love StorySa loob ng lumang gusali ng relihiyosong unibersidad, sa gitna ng habulan at pagtitiis, at sa dulo ng hagdan, hanggang saan mo kayang magpatawad?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sa Saya ng Sakit

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning applies: Death & Family Gaslighting/Manipulation  
> Hello, this is a self-indulgent Filipino IwaOi Fiction: Not A Love Story

_ “Gusto kita, higit sa nagmamalabis na kulang. _

_ Gusto kita, gaya ng dapit hapon na naghahangad ng bukang liwayway, _

_ Hindi gaya ng bulalakaw na napadaan sa langit upang muling mawala. _

_ Gusto kita, higit pa sa kagustuhan ng buwan na makamtan ang ilaw ng araw, _

_ Hindi gaya ng duyog na mapaghangad sa kesa sa nararapat. _

_ Gusto kita sa mas marami pang paraan, _

_ Basta gusto kita, _

_ Gustung-gusto kita.” _

-

“In Matthew 6:14, it was written: For if you forgive other people when they sin against you, your heavenly father will also forgive you…”

Matamang nakikinig si Tooru sa kanilang Theology professor na nagsasagawa ng discussion sa harapan. Hindi naman iyon ang talagang sentro ng diskusyon nila ngayon, kanina lang ay tungkol sa  _ International Human Rights _ pa ang usapan nila, hanggang sa lumayo nang lumayo ang sinasabi ng kanilang propesor.

Nakapangalumbaba si Tooru na nakikinig habang ang mga mata’y lumilibot sa loob ng silid para tignan ang mga kaklase na may mga sariling pinagkakaabalahan. Si Suna na katabi si Atsumu at magkasabwat na ginugulo si Aran na siyang iritableng nakikinig sa klase. Si Osamu na sinasamaan ng tingin si Akaashi, at ang huli ay gumaganti rin ng maduming tingin pabalik. Si Bokuto, Hinata, at Kiyoomi na nagdadaldalan, itinaas ni Bokuto ang palad kay Kiyoomi upang apiran ito. Tinanggap iyon ni Kiyoomi, matapos ay nagmamadaling naghalungkat ng alcohol sa bag. 

Dahil sa dulong likod nakaupo si Tooru ay napagmamasdan niya ang mga kaklase, hanggang sa huling destinasyon nito sa katabi na si Hajime. Hindi nakikinig ang lalake.

Bagsak ang ulo nito sa ibabaw ng lamesa at may suot na airpods sa tenga. May patong itong jacket sa katawan upang sanggain ang lamig ng kanilang classroom. Hindi makita ni Tooru ang mukha ng natutulog na lalake dahil nakaharap ito sa kabilang direksyon. 

Pumirmi ang tingin niya kay Hajime. Unti-unti nang nawawala sa pandinig ang sinasabi pa ng kanilang propesor tungkol sa  _ forgiveness _ at pagkakasala ng hindi marunong magpatawad. Alam na ni Tooru iyon. Laking Catholic school siya noong elementarya at high school kaya alam niya ang kalayaan sa pagpapatawad.

Ang gusto malaman ni Tooru ay kung bakit natutulog ngayon si Hajime gayung alam nito na may propesor sa harapan nila. Hindi naman ito ganoong klaseng estudyante. Mula noong Agosto ay magkatabi sila ayon sa seat plan ng Theology prof nila at ni isang beses ay hindi tinutulugan ni Hajime ang klase. 

Dahan-dahang umangat ang kamay ni Tooru upang kalabitin si Hajime. 

Malakas ang tunog nang bumagsak ang palad niya sa sariling lamesa dahil hindi inaasahang pumihit paharap sa kaniya ang ulo ni Hajime. Mukhang tulog na tulog talaga ito base sa pagkakapikit, idagdag pa ang bahagya nitong pagnguya. 

Muli ay narinig ni Tooru ang tinig ng kaniyang prof na patuloy pa rin sa pananalita tungkol sa pagpapatawad. 

“Kung ang Diyos ay mapagpatawad, bakit ikaw na mula sa kaniya ay hindi kayang magpatawad?”

Nagtaas ng kamay si Kaori na siyang mabilis na tinanguan ng prof. “Paano po if hindi pa handang mag-forgive?” Tanong ng babae.

Napangiti lamang ang prof nila na siyang pari rin. “Ija, ang Panginoon ay nagpatawad kahit siya’y nasasaktan sa krus. Sino tayo upang hindi magpatawad dahil lang hindi tayo handa?”

“Pero hindi tayo ang Diyos…”

Bumalik ang tingin ni Tooru sa katabi nang marinig ang bulong nito. Nakapikit pa rin ang lalake at mukha talagang payapa na natutulog. Pakiramdam niya tuloy ay may naririnig na siyang kakaiba.

“Tulog ka ba talaga?” Bulong ni Tooru sa nakatungong lalake.

Gumalaw ang mga pilikmata ni Hajime, hudyat na ididilat na nito ang mga mata. Inabangan ni Tooru ang pagsasalubong ng kanilang mga tingin. 

“Hindi ako Diyos, natutulog pa rin naman ako.” Nakangiting sagot ni Hajime.

Napairap sa kawalan si Tooru at buryong sumandal sa upuan. “Bored na bored na ako rito kasi wala akong makausap, tulog ka pa, tapos malalaman kong nagtutulog-tulugan ka lang pala.”

“Ba’t ‘di ka pa lumabas?”

“Wala rin akong tambayan. Lunch time ngayon.” 

“Niyayaya mo ba akong mag-lunch?”

Gulantang na humarap si Tooru sa hangin na dala ng lalake. “Tangina mo, huwag mo akong binubwisit, araw-araw na lang, Iwa.”

Bukod sa nahuli siya ng huling linya ni Hajime ay naiinis din siya sa pagngisi-ngisi nito sa kaniya. Alam na alam nito ang sasabihin para mabuwisit siya.

“Oy, bawal magmura. Nasa harap mo si Father,” asar sa kaniya ni Hajime.

Hindi na siya sumagot dito dahil baka makaistorbo na sila sa klase. Tutok na muli sa diskusyon sa unahan ang atensyon ni Tooru. Iniatras niya ang upuan mula sa lamesa upang maipagkrus ang mga binti, ang dalawang kamay ay nasa bulsa na uniporme na slacks. 

“Kapag ang tao, natutong magpatawad sa kahit anong dahilan, mababaw man ang rason o malalim, darating ang kasiyahan. Kasi ang tao, madalas niyang ikinukulong ang sarili niya sa galit at hinanakit kapag nasasaktan. Hindi dapat ganoon, mga anak. Magpatawad ka habang masakit, nang sa gayon ay nagpatawad ka kahit nasasaktan ka. Kasi ang sakit, matagal mawala samantalang ang magpatawad, maaaring mahuli—”

“Iwa!” Natigil sa pakikinig si Tooru nang guluhin siya ni Hajime.

Idinagan nito ang ulo sa kaniyang balikat, yakap-yakap nito ang backpack na nakapatong sa hita. Sa lapit nilang dalawa ay rinig ni Tooru ang pamilyar na kanta sa airpods nito. Hindi intindi ang liriko, ngunit dinig ang tono. 

_ Aphrodite. _

“ _ No, I never thought I'd get this close to someone so divine _

_ Oh, I can't breathe, no, I can't breathe at all. _ ” Pagkanta ni Hajime malapit sa tainga niya.

Kung ilang beses siyang na-distract sa klaseng iyon ay hindi na mabilang ni Tooru. Sa isip niya ay minsan lang naman maging madamot sa atensyon niya si Hajime kaya pagbibigyan niya itong manggulo, at mamaya ay kakausapin niya ito kung may problema ba ito.

Aktibo sa lahat ng klase ang lalake kaya takang-taka si Tooru sa pag-akto nito. Sa ngayon ay hinayaan niya itong tuluyang pumirmi sa balikat niya kesa naman patuloy siya nitong inisin.

“Mahal na mahal talaga kita, Tooru,” 

Gusto man niyang tignan muli ang lalake ay hindi niya magawa dahil nakatago ang mukha nito sa balikat niya. Malinaw. Malinaw na narinig niya ang ibinulong ni Hajime sa kaniya.

Pinakiramdaman niya ang paghinga nito. Mukhang talagang nakatulog na ang lalake matapos iparinig ang mga salitang iyon sa kaniya. 

“Okay, turn your books on page one-hundred twenty-three…”

Humingang malalim si Tooru bago maingat na inabot ang libro niya sa mesa para sundan sa lecture ang prof nila. Sa wakas ay tapos na rin ito sa topic na iyon.

-

“Hindi ako kasama roon,”

Natigil sa paghakbang si Tooru nang marinig ang sinabi ni Hajime. Katatapos lamang ng huling klase nila sa hapong iyon at patungo na sana siya sa org meeting matapos magpaalam kay Hajime na sa pagkakaalam niya ay may family dinner.

“Pero, Iwa, nag-message sa akin ang mama mo…” Alanganin niyang tugon, dama ang tensyon na nagmumula kay Hajime.

Nakita niya ang saglit na pagpikit nito kasabay ng pagtingin sa ibang direksyon, wari ay kinakalma ang sarili. Natakot na lamang magsalita pa si Tooru at hinayaan si Hajime na ubusin ang oras niya.

Mag-iisang taon na sila ng nobyo ngunit wala siyang alam sa problema nito sa pamilya. Nung una ay ikinasama iyon ng loob ni Tooru, nang tumagal ay isinawalang-bahala na lang niya iyon kung doon komportable si Iwa niya. 

Gayunpaman ay close si Tooru sa magulang ng lalake at hindi naman iyon lingid sa kaalaman ni Hajime. Sinabi pa nito na masaya siyang nagkakasundo sila ng mama at papa niya. Tiwala rito si Tooru, pero talaga nga bang masaya si Iwa doon?

“Isama mo na ako sa’yo, Tooru.” Kalaunan ay sambit ni Hajime, tunog nagmamakaawa. “Hindi ako manggugulo sa meeting niyo. Bibilhan kitang dinner, tapos ihahatid kita sa inyo.”

Matagal silang nagtitigan ni Hajime. Binabasa ni Tooru ang mga mata nito, may bahagyang pagtatago, naroon ang pag-ilag at pagtangging magsalita pa. 

“Hindi mo ba talaga kayang sumama roon? Family dinner iyon, Iwa-chan.” Huling pangungumbinsi niya.

Nagliwanag ang mukha ni Hajime sa tanong niya. Tinanggap nito ang mga salita ni Tooru bilang pagpayag na makasama siya hanggang mamayang gabi. Dali-dali nitong binuhat ang bag at lumapit kay Tooru.

Inakbayan siya ni Tooru at nagsimula na silang maglakad. “‘Yung sinabi mo ha, huwag ka makulit doon. Huwag mo ako landiin sa harap nila.” 

Tinawanan siya ni Hajime. “Hindi nga po. Sila Kiyoko nalang lalandiin ko.” Biro nito na nakatanggap ng pagsiko kay Tooru sa tagiliran nito.

“Hay nako, Iwa-chan. Ano sasabihin ko sa mama mo nito? Sinama kita sa org meeting ko habang alam ko naman na may dinner kayo ngayon.”

“Ako na magsasabi. Huwag mo na isipin ‘yon. Mauna ka na sa meeting room niyo, bibilhan ko lang kayo ng meryenda. Anong gusto mo?”

Pinaningkitan ni Tooru ng mata si Hajime. Inosenteng umangat ang kilay ng huli sa pagtataka. “Bakit? Ano na namang iniisip mo?”

“Nagpapabango ka na naman kila Kiyoko, alam mo namang crush na crush ka ng sambayanang org ko, Iwa-chan!” Parang bata na reklamo ni Tooru.

“Oy, anong sinasabi mo riyan? Hindi naman ako sa kanila nagpapabango. Pinapakain lang kita. Baka hindi ka na naman mag-dinner mamaya dahil busy ka na.”

“Iwa, alam mo, pumunta ka nalang sa parents mo! Huwag ka na magpakita sa orgmates ko, bye!” Nagmamadaling humiwalay si Tooru kay Hajime matapos sabihin iyon.

“Tooru —”

Hindi iyon nilingon ni Tooru at mas lalo pang binilisan ang paglalakad tungo sa office ng university org nila. Hiling lang niya na sana ay hindi siya sundan ni Hajime at magdesisyon nalang ito na pumunta sa family dinner nila ngayon. Hindi niya alam kung anong meron ngayong araw at sinabihan siya ni Mama Iwaizumi na napakahalaga ng event nila ngayon para kay Hajime.

Kung mahalaga iyon kay Hajime, bakit wala namang sinasabi sa kaniya ang nobyo?

“Ayan na si Tooru!” Sigaw ni Kuroo nang pumasok siya sa office nila.

Sumulpot si Yachi mula sa likod ni Kuroo. “Ay bakit wala si  _ jowa _ ? Pinagdadamot mo na naman ha, minsan lang naman may guwapo na magagawi rito!”

“Uh, duh, Yach, anong tingin mo sa akin?” Pagsusungit ni Tooru, na sinegundahan pa ni Kuroo, “Oo nga, Yachi, ano rin tingin mo sa akin, ha?”

Namewang si Yachi habang nakatingala kay Kuroo. “Kapag hindi marunong magsuklay, walang  _ ebas _ ! Hmp!”

“Tooru, dito!” 

Hinayaan na ni Tooru na magtalo pa ang dalawa sa may pintuan at umupo sa tabi ni Shinsuke, ang President ng Student Council. Si Shinsuke ang boss nila sa loob ng silid na iyon, habang si Tooru ang kanang-kamay nito. Kabuoan ng kolehiyo sa campus ang nirerepresenta nila, kaya ganoon na lang ka-busy si Tooru habang pinagsasabay ang organisasyon at pag-aaral.

“Ano oras tayo simula?” Bungad niya kay Shinsuke.

“Pagdating ni Daichi. Mamayang ala-sais pa dismissal niya.”

“Ang aga mo naman ako papuntahin dito.”

“Emergency meeting nga,” Giit ni Shinsuke.

“Okay, basta sinabi mo.” Pinausog niya lamang si Shinsuke sa dulo ng sofa at humilata roon. Nasa paanan niya ang lalake na tinitignan lang siya.

“Shinsuke, sorry, may Iwaizumi Hajime na ako.” Parinig niya nang maramdaman ang tingin nito.

Pinalo siya ni Shinsuke sa binti. “Gusto ko lang kayo kumustahin ni Iwaizumi mo. Matagal-tagal na rin noong nanghingi ka ng payo sa akin.” Ngumiti ito sa kaniya. “Natitiis mo na?”

“Ang gago naman, Shin. Pero oo, natitiis ko na. Wala  _ e,  _ masikreto talaga si babe bente-syete ko.” 

“Hindi mo pa rin tinatanong sa kaniya?”

Umiling si Tooru at pumikit. “Ayaw magsabi ng tao. Iisipin ko pa lang na magtanong, umiiwas na agad sa usapan. Hayaan na natin, Shin.”

“Kampante ka kasi hindi third party ang problema mo, at maayos naman ang relasyon mo sa parents niya. Huwag ganoon, Tooru.”

Dumilat si Tooru at naupo upang pagsabihan si Shinsuke. “Alam mo ikaw, huwag mong sinasaksak sa isip ko ‘yan ha! Kung wala kaming problema sa third-party o sa parents niya, ibig sabihin sa sarili na niya iyon. Hahayaan ko na lang muna siya.”

“Ilang taon pa, Tooru?”

Nagsalubong ang kilay niya. “Anong ilan pa?”

“Ilang taon mo pa kayang magtiis?”

“Syempre hanggang kaya niya rin. Kung nagtitiis ako, mas lalong nagtitiis iyon si Haj. Saka ito lang naman ang itinatago niya sa akin, hindi naman siya nagdadamot sa ibang bagay.”

“Okay, basta sabi mo.” Ganti na sagot sa kaniya ni Shinsuke kaya nakatanggap ito ng sama ng tingin sa kaniya.

Maya-maya lang ay pumasok na si Daichi sa opisina nila kaya nagdesisyon na si Shinsuke na simulan ang emergency meeting. Ang mga bag nila ay nasa kabilang dulo ng silid at ang cellphone ni Tooru ay nandoon upang maiwasan ang distraksyon habang abala sila sa meeting.

Umaasa si Tooru na sa pagtapos ng usapan nila ay makakatanggap siya ng mensahe mula kay Hajime na talagang dumalo ito sa munting salu-salo nilang magpapamilya. Okupado man ni Hajime ang bahagi ng isip niya ay pinilit ni Tooru na magtala ng mga napag-uusapan nila sa kasalukuyan.

Iniwasan niyang maguluhan ang sarili sa muli nilang pag-uusap ni Shinsuke. Kapag iyon talaga ang nagsalita ay hindi nagagawang makailag ni Tooru. Dapat siguro ay may babala si Shinsuke sa tuwing magpapayo ito.

Kung babalikan ang nakaraang taon mula nang maging magkasintahan sila Hajime at Tooru ay hindi maiwasan ni Tooru na mangamba. 

Bilang lang sa daliri niya kung ilang beses umaamin ng nararamdaman sa kaniya si Hajime. Kung tutuusin ay hindi sana problema iyon, ngunit paano hindi magiging problema iyon kung masikreto na nga si Hajime sa kaniya pagdating sa pamilya nito, tapos mararamdaman pa niya na hindi siya ganoon kamahal ng lalake.

Wala ring nababanggit ang magulang ni Hajime sa kaniya sa tuwing nakakasama niya sila. Nakangiti pa ang mga ito at ang saya-saya pa kasama si Hajime. Ang nobyo naman niya ay parang wala ring problema sa buhay kung titignan sa malayo.

Maraming kaibigan si Hajime. Madali itong nakakasundo ng lahat, maging ang student council na kasama ni Tooru ngayon ay hinahanap si Hajime sa kaniya, tanda na malapit lahat ang loob nito kay Hajime. Kung magtatanong siya sa isang tao kung anong klase ang nobyo niya, sigurado ay isasagot nito na halos perpekto na ang lalake.

Galing sa mayamang pamilya, Dean Lister, hindi mahirap pakisamahan, maalaga, mabait. Sobrang bait ni Iwaizumi Hajime. Wala itong nakaaway o nakakasagutan. 

Naalala ni Tooru noong nagkaroon sila ng groupings last year sa isang major subject. Si Hajime ang lider ng grupo nito, at may isang miyembro roon na biglang hindi na pumapasok. Kung si Tooru ang lider ng grupong iyon ay siguro iiwan niya na sa ere ang kagrupong walang paramdam. 

Ngunit hindi ganoon mag-isip si Hajime. Kinausap nito ang prof nila sa subject na iyon at hiningi ang contact information ng kagrupo sa block president nila. Nagtiyaga ito na hagilapin ang taong iyon upang kumustahin at ipaalam ang group project nila kahit inip na inip ang iba pang kagrupo ni Hajime dahil naaantala ang gawain nila. Sa huli ay si Hajime pa ang tumulong sa estudyante na iyon kesa sa sila ang tulungan.

_ Imposible naman na galing sa magulong pamilya si Iwa-chan dahil ang bait-bait namang ng parents niya. Masaya naman sila. Siguro?  _ Pagbuo ni Tooru ng haka-haka sa kaniyang isipan.  _ So ano ngang problema?  _

Isang teorya ang sumagi sa isip ni Tooru dahilan upang maging balisa siya. Hindi na niya nasundan pa ang sunod na mga sinabi ni Shinsuke. Ang tanging nasa isip niya ay ang hula niya sa kung anong ganap ang importante ngayon sa mga Iwaizumi.

_ Mayaman na pamilya, ayaw sumama ni Iwa, importanteng family dinner para kay Iwa, hindi sinasabi sa akin ni Iwa kung para saan ang dinner ngayon.  _ Tuluyan nang napasinghap sa kaba si Tooru sa konklusyon.  _ Ipakakasal nila si Iwa at hindi sa akin! _

“What the fuck?” Impit na mura niya, halos mabali ang ballpen sa mahigpit niyang pagkakahawak. 

“Thank you, Shin! See you tomorrow na lang!”

Sumunod sa pagtayo si Tooru nang marinig ang paalam ng mga kasamahan niya sa office. Tumungo siya sa photocopying machine upang gawan ng kopya ang mga naitalang napag-usapan, hindi pa rin siya mapalagay.  _ Posible kaya ‘yon? May arranged marriage pa ba ngayon? _

Nang ibigay niya ang kopya sa mga kasama ay bahagya pang nangangatog ang kaniyang kamay. Kakatwang tinignan siya ni Koutarou nang tanggapin ang papel. “Lala ng pagiging pasmado natin, Oikawa?”

“Sauli mo ‘yan.” Banta niya rito. 

Tinawanan lamang siya nito at lumabas na kasunod ni Kuroo. Silang dalawa na lamang ni Shin ang natitira sa opisina. Nang iabot niya ang meeting minutes para kay Shin ay dumiretso ang tingin nito sa ibabang bahagi ng papel, tila alam kung anong hahanapin.

Nang mag-angat ito ng tingin sa kaniya ay nakangiwi na ito. “Sabi na hindi ka na nakikinig no’ng second half. Problema mo ba kasi?” Usisa nito.

Umiling lamang si Tooru at kinuha na ang bag. Ang una niyang hinanap ay ang kaniyang cellphone upang alamin kung may message ba si Hajime. Panigurado ay magpapaalam ito sa kaniya bago umalis, pero bumagsak ang balikat niya nang mabasa ang pangalan ng mama nito na nasa message niya.

**_Mama Iwaizumi:_ **

**_Tooru, anak, is Haj still with you? Can you please convince him to attend the family dinner? Thank you._ **

**_Tooru, Hajime is not replying. Kasama mo pa ba siya?_ **

**_Tooru, please, I’m sorry for disturbing you, but kasama mo pa rin ba si Hajime? Hindi namin siya ma-contact ng papa niya. Please, Tooru, call me as soon as you read this. Thanks, ijo._ **

Higit pa sa pag-aalala ang nararamdaman ni Tooru nang mabasa ang sunod-sunod na mensahe mula sa mama ni Hajime. Kahit gaano katagal niyang titigan ang phone niya ay wala talagang salita mula kay Hajime. Ang kaninang pangininig ng kamay niya ay mas lalong nanlamig.

Bumalikwas siya nang may humawak doon. Nag-aalala ang tingin ni Shinsuke sa kaniya. “Okay ka lang ba talaga?” Tanong nito.

Nanlalabo na ang paningin ni Tooru nang harapin si Shin. Mahigpit siyang kumapit sa kaharap na lalake. “Si Iwa, Shin… hindi ko na yata kaya…” Tuluyang pagbuhos ng kaniyang luha sa harap ng kaibigan.

“What happened? May maitutulong ba ako?”

Hindi sumagot si Tooru. Kasalukuyang naging blanko ang isipan niya. Tanging si Hajime lamang ang iniisip at kung nasaang lupalop ito nagpunta. Lumabas siya ng opisina, ang bag ay hindi na nagawang isabit pa sa balikat at hawak-hawak na lang sa kaliwang kamay, habang sa kanan ay ang cellphone na sinusubukang tumawag kay Hajime.

_ Ano, Iwa? Lagi na lang ba ganito?  _ ‘Di napigilan ni Tooru na magalit kay Hajime sa isip. Mabibilis at malalaki ang kaniyang mga hakbang habang pababa na sa lobby ng main building ng campus nila. Ilang beses pa siyang muntik na matapilok dahil na rin sa pagluha.

_ Iwa, hindi puwedeng ganito lagi. Napapagod din naman ako. _

Nakalabas na siya nang main building nang matigilan siya sa pagsagot ni Hajime sa tawag niya. Nakahinga siya nang maluwag. Akala niya ay maging siya ay tataguan nito.

“Tooru? Bakit ka hinihingal?—”

“Nasaan ka ba, Hajime?” Tuluyan nang sumabog ang naipon na emosyon ni Tooru nang marinig ang boses ng nobyo. “Nag-aalala ang mama mo, pati ako pinag-alala mo! ‘Tangina, Hajime, huwag naman palaging tumatakbo sa problema! Kung may problema kayo at hindi mo kayang harapin mag-isa, sabihin mo, sasamahan kita! Huwag ganito! Nasaan ka?”

“Tooru, sorry.” Tanging sagot na narinig niya kay Hajime. Muling napamura si Tooru dahil doon.

“Iwa, nasaan ka? Hinahanap ka ng parents mo sa akin—”

“Ha? ‘Di ba sinabi ko sa’yo na hindi ako pupunta? Nagsabi na ako kay mama na huwag ka muna guluhin—”

“Bullshit, Hajime, bullshit! Wala akong pakialam kung anong sinabi mo sa mama mo, Hajime. Nasaan ka sabi?”

“... Sa field... Tooru, nandito lang ako sa field…”

Gigil na binaba ni Tooru ang tawag at tinakbo ang madilim na daan tungo sa grandstand ng unibersidad nila kung nasaan si Hajime. Nagkalat ang emosyon niya at hindi malaman kung alin sa nararamdaman ang ihaharap niya sa kasintahan maya-maya. Gusto niyang magalit dito, gusto niyang sigawan ito at saktan, pero gusto rin niyang unawain ito at iparamdam na kaya siyang samahan nito kahit saan.

Kapos ang hangin sa baga ni Tooru nang marating ang grandstand. Inilinga niya ang mata sa kabuoan ng field upang hanapin ang taong palagi siyang pinag-aalala. Ang taong nagturo sa kaniya na maghintay, nang maghintay, nang maghintay.

“Hajime! ‘Tangina ka, nasaan ka?” Sigaw niya. Wala siyang pakialam kung may makarinig sa kaniyang professor at maaari siyang isumbong sa nakatataas. 

Mula sa dilim ay nakita niya ang paglalakad ng isang lalake patungo sa direksyon niya. Sigurado siya, si Hajime ito. Ang gagong lalake na mahilig magkimkim sa kaniya. Ang lalakeng mahilig makipaglaro ng tagu-taguan sa kaniya dahil ayaw nitong madamay siya sa problema nito.

Si Iwaizumi Hajime na hindi na niya alam kung hanggang kailan niya mamahalin.

Siya si Oikawa Tooru, marunong magpatawad basta alam niya kung anong patatawarin. Sa kaso ni Hajime, hindi niya alam kung anong dapat ikagalit at ipagpatawad.

“Tooru,”

Bumagsak sa lupa si Tooru matapos ibato sa dibdib ni Hajime ang bag at cellphone. Sumalampak ng upo sa harap niya si Hajime habang salu-salo ang mga gamit niya. Ang sama ng tingin niya sa lalakeng inaalo siya sa pag-iyak.

“Leche, Iwaizumi Hajime, tigilan na natin.” Diretsong bungad sa kaniya ni Tooru.

“Tooru, I’m so sorry,”

Umayos ng upo si Tooru paharap sa lawak ng field upang hindi makaharap si Hajime. Ang dalawa niyang binti ay magkalayong tinupi kapantay ng dibdib, ang mga kamay ay tinatakpan ang mga mata para mapahinto ang luhang nananakit sa dibdib niya.

Ayaw ni Tooru makipaghiwalay. Mas lalong ayaw ni Hajime.

Sa sandaling iyon, hindi malaman ni Hajime ang gagawin. Pero hinayaan lang ni Tooru ang katahimikan sa pagitan nila.

Nagtagal sila roon ng ilang minuto. Hinihintay na kumalma sa pag-iyak si Tooru bago siya inabutan ni Hajime ng tubig. Halatang iniiwasan nito ang tingin niya. Laking gulat ni Tooru nang makakita ng tuyong luha sa pisngi ng lalake, ngunit hindi siya nagsalita.

“Pagod ka na, Iwa?” Kalmadong panimula ni Tooru matapos maubos ang tubig.

“Bibigyan mo ba ako ng choice kung sasabihin kong ‘oo’?”

Napabuga sa hangin si Tooru kasabay ng iritableng pagngisi. “Lakas naman ng loob mo manghingi ng pagpipilian sa akin, ni hindi mo nga maibigay ang tanging hiling ko.”

“Ano bang hiling mo?”

“Tiwala, Hajime. Tiwala.”

“Tooru, hindi ako nagkulang doon—”

“Okay, kahinaan mo nalang.” Matapang niyang binalingan ng tingin si Hajime na kanina pa pala nag-aabang sa mga mata niya. Ang kaninang tapang niya ay mabilis na kumalma. “Iparamdam mo sa akin ang kahinaan mo. Mas gusto ko ‘yon kesa sa Hajime na kilala ng lahat.”

“Tooru—”

“Kung hindi mo maibibigay, sorry. Sorry kasi wala na rin akong maibibigay sa’yo. Tanggap ako nang tanggap sa kung anong kaya mong ibigay, Iwa. Baka naman oras na para manghingi naman ako ng mga dapat mong ibigay?”

Nakipagtitigan siya kay Hajime. Nagsimula na muling mamula ang mga mata nito, hanggang sa naging sunod-sunod ang pagkurap. Bago pa man maitago ng mga palad ni Hajime ang mukha, hindi nakatakas sa paningin ni Tooru ang luhang mabilis na umagos sa pisngi nito.

Umiwas ng tingin si Tooru na parang hindi iyon nakita.

“Tooru, mahal na mahal kita,” Dinig niyang sambit ni Hajime. Ang paraan ng pagkakasabi nito ay tila nanghihingi ng paumanhin. Tinanggap niya iyon bilang panghihingi ng tawad ni Hajime sa mga idinulot nito sa kaniya, sinadya man lahat o hindi.

“Alam ko naman ‘yon, Iwa—”

“Tooru, sa’yo lang ako kumakapit. Buhay na buhay ako sa’yo, Tooru. Huwag ka sanang mapagod sa akin. Isa pang tsansa, Tooru…”

_ Mahal mo ba ako dahil kailangan mo ako o kailangan mo ako kaya mahal mo ako? _

_ Putangina naman,  _ hibang na napahalakhak si Tooru,  _ Lord naman, noong humiling ako ng love story gaya ng sa mga palabas, hindi ko sinabing i-Claudine Barretto mo ako.  _

“Tama na, Iwa. Ayusin mo muna ang sarili mo bago mo ako kailanganin. Hindi ko kayang mag-ayos ng tao.”

“Tooru, hindi ko kailangan ng mag-aayos sa akin.”

“Anong kailangan mo?”

Hindi nakatanggap ng sagot si Tooru.

Kaya naghintay siya. Naghihintay siya. Lagi naman siyang pinaghihintay ng lalake, may bago ba?

Halos mabunot na niya ang mga munting damo sa pagkaburyo nang mapagpasiyahan ni Hajime na magsalita na.

Taliwas nga lang sa inaasahan niyang sagot ang narinig mula sa lalake.

“Tooru, kailangan ba talaga magpatawad para maging mabuting tao?”

Lito man siya sa linyahan ni Hajime ay sumagot si Tooru nang maayos at nang naaayon sa paniniwala niya. “Magpatawad ka, hindi para maging mabuti, kundi para maging masaya ka.”

“Paano kung ‘yung patatawarin mo, hindi karapat-dapat na patawarin, Tooru? Paano kung sobrang sakit na? Hindi ba parang binalewala ko ‘yung nararamdaman ko kung patatawarin ko sila kahit na masakit pa rin?”

Muling namuo ang luha sa mga mata ni Tooru. Inilihis niya ang tingin nang sa ganoon ay hindi makita ni Hajime ang paghikbi niya. 

Naiintindihan na niya. Napagtagpi-tagpi na ni Tooru ang lahat. At hindi niya mapigilang baliin ang paniniwala niya nang marinig ang pinanggagalingan ng lalake.

Ang pagiging masikreto nito sa usaping pamilya, ang pagtanggi nito na manirahan kasama ang parents niya, ang pagtatago ng sikreto sa kaniya, ang ibinulong nito kanina sa Theology class nila, ang mapait na tingin nito sa salitang pagpapatawad.

Dahil kung para kay Tooru ay napakagaan ng salitang iyon, kabaliktaran ang paniniwala ni Hajime.

“Iwa, ‘di ba sabi ni Father kanina, ang Diyos nga pinatawad ang mga nanakit sa kaniya. Mamamatay na lang Siya sa kamay ng mga nanakit sa Kanya, pinatawad pa niya. Sino ka ba, Iwa? Galing tayo sa Kaniya, Iwa. Kaya dapat matuto tayong magpatawad.”

Nais pang magpatuloy ni Tooru ngunit hindi niya alam kung kaya pa niyang baguhin ang isip ni Hajime. Nagsisimula na rin siyang kutuban ng kakaiba sa sariling prinsipyo niya. Ngayong nakikita niya kung paano nasasaktan si Hajime ng mga taong hindi nito kaya patawarin, gusto na rin ni Tooru na hindi magpatawad.

Nais niya samahan na lang si Hajime sa bawat sakit nito.

“Pero hindi tayo ang Diyos, Tooru. Maiintindihan naman siguro niya kung hindi ko gustong magpatawad sa ngayon, hindi ba?”

_ Oo. Siguro rin hindi. Hindi ko alam, Iwa. Ang tanging alam ko lang, kahit ilang beses ka pang magkamali, ako ang handang magpatawad. _

“May kapatid ako noon, Tooru.” Panimula ni Hajime.

“Hindi kami magkasundo. Palagi kaming magkaaway at pinagagalitan nila mama. Lahat na ginawa nila upang magbati kaming dalawa, pero talagang hindi niya ako kayang ituring na kapatid…”

“One day, sobrang tindi ng away namin noon. Galit na galit kami pareho. Umalis siya ng bahay habang ako, nanatili sa bahay. Nabalitaan na lang namin na naaksidente siya…”

Tumigil saglit sa pagkuwento si Hajime nang masinok ito sa pagpipigil ng emosyon. Mabilis siyang nilingon ni Tooru at nginitian. “It’s okay, Iwa. If you’re not yet ready, it’s okay.” Pagpapalubag-loob niya sa lalake sa kabila ng pagkagulat niya sa mga narinig.

Bago sa kaalaman niya ang may kapatid si Hajime. Tila pinag-usapan sa pamamahay na iyon na walang magbabanggit sa isa pang miyembro ng Iwaizumi dahil ni isang beses ay hindi niya iyon narinig sa mag-asawang Iwaizumi. Kahit litrato nito ay wala sa kanilang pamamahay.

Sa kabila ng kagustuhan ni Tooru na makinig pa ay mas pinili niyang intindihin si Hajime. Ilang taon nitong pinasan ang mga iyon. Natural dito na mahirapan magsalita patungkol sa nangyari noon.

Hindi inaasahan ni Tooru ang paglapit ni Hajime sa tabi niya. Nakaharap ito sa kaniya at nagsusumamo ang mga tingin. 

“I asked for a second chance, Tooru, didn’t I? Then I will tell you everything. Lahat-lahat, for this another chance with you. Kahit ang magpatawad sa mga taong nanakit sa akin, gagawin ko kung hihilingin mong sumaya ako…”

“Alam mo ba kung bakit hindi ko sinabi sa’yo ‘to?” Patuloy na litanya ni Hajime, kasabay ng pag-abot nito sa pisngi niya upang hawiin ang kaniyang luha. “Hindi dahil wala akong tiwala sa’yo, Tooru.” Malungkot ang naging pagngiti ni Hajime, nanlambot ang klase ng pagtingin. “Saan mo nakuha ‘yon, Tooru? Ako, walang tiwala sa’yo?”

“Natakot ako. Sa paraan ng bawat pagtingin mo sa akin, alam ko kung gaano kataas ang tingin mo sa isang tulad ko. Sobra-sobra, na kung magkakamali man ako, baka ikapahiya mo. Natakot ako na baka maisip mo na hindi ako buo dahil lang may mga tao akong hindi napapatawad. Tooru, baby, hindi ako masamang tao,”

“... Sorry kasi hindi ko pa kayang magpatawad.”

“During my brother’s wake, I didn’t cry. Hindi ko naramdaman ang kagustuhan na umiyak. All I could think of was: why? Bakit kailangan niya akong iwan mag-isa matapos niya akong paulanan ng sama ng loob? Wala siyang iniwan na alaala sa akin kundi puro sakit. He degraded who I was, he provoked me and played the victim in front of everyone, he hurt me in any way a small child couldn’t manage…”

“Hajime, you can stop—”

“Doon na nagsimula lahat. Sinisi ako ng parents ko sa nangyari sa anak nila. Mas lalo silang nagalit sa akin dahil hindi nila ako nakitang nagluluksa. Ginusto ko raw ang nangyari. Araw-araw, walang palya mula nang araw na iyon, hindi nila hinahayaang makalimutan ko ang anak nila. We managed to play it cool in front of everybody. They love you. Wala kang kasalanan sa nangyari noon kaya gusto ka nila. But when you’re gone, pinapamukha nila sa akin na sasapitin mo rin ang sinapit ng kapatid ko.”

Nagpakawala ng pekeng tawa si Hajime at tumingala sa madilim na kalangitan. Inangat nito ang isang kamay at ipinikit ang isang mata habang nakamasid sa mga bituin.

“‘Tangina lang, ano bang alam nila sa nararamdaman ko, ni hindi nga nila ako tinanong kung kumusta ako sa loob ng labing-apat na taon…”

“Nang makilala kita, I started to feel alive. Sobrang righteous ng paniniwala mo. Ako, makasarili. Idealist ako. Hindi ko nga alam kung magkakaintindihan tayo pero sinubukan pa rin natin. For the first time in many years, Tooru, I considered forgiveness as my option. Because that’s what you believe in, and I want you to see me again as someone who is almost perfect in your eyes.”

“Iwa,” Gustong magsalita ni Tooru. Ngunit gusto niyang mag-ingat sa maaari niyang masabi, dahil sa puntong ito ay halatang litong-lito si Hajime sa desisyon nito.

“Today is his fourteenth death anniversary. Gusto nila akong pasamahin sa family dinner na iyon upang ipamukha muli sa akin, sa harap ng angkan namin, na kasalanan ko… pero ngayon, napagtanto ko, bakit ko kailangang maramdaman na kasalanan ko gayong wala akong kasalanan? Sila ang may kasalanan, Tooru. Biktima lang kami ng kapatid ko. Biktima lang kami at hinding-hindi ko sila mapapatawad dahil doon.”

\--

Ilang araw na balisa si Tooru dahil ilang araw na rin na hindi pumapasok si Hajime. Kapansin-pansin iyon dahil ang madalas na approachable Tooru ay hindi na makausap dahil malalim ang mga iniisip. 

Inaabala nito ang sarili sa org at acads habang naghihintay ng mensahe mula kay Hajime. In-ignore niya ang mga natanggap na pangungulit sa mga magulang ng nobyo, sa ngayon ay tatlong bagay lang ang nakakakuha ng atensyon niya: acads, org, at si Iwaizumi Hajime. Hanggat walang nagpapakitang Hajime sa harapan niya ay hindi siya makakapag-function nang maayos.

Sa isang araw ay hindi na mabilang kung ilang beses niyang binabasa ang huling mensahe kay Hajime:

**_Kunin mo lahat ng oras na kailangan mong lumayo sa akin. Basta babalik ka. Bumalik ka kung kailan mo gusto. Mag-uusap tayo_ ** —

“Hindi pa kita tapos mahalin—” Tarantang inilayo ni Tooru ang cellphone kay Kuroo na nakikiusyoso sa likuran niya. “Suwerte naman ni boss Iwa sa’yo, p’re. Mahal na mahal,”

“Lumayo ka sa harapan ko, Tetsurou. Padadasalan kita kay Father,” Ganti ni Tooru.

Pumasok si Shinsuke sa office nila kaya hindi na pinakinggan ni Tooru ang sagot ni Kuroo. Desperado na siyang lalapit kay Shinsuke kahit asarin pa siya nito.

Mula sa pagsara ng pinto ay nagulat ang lalake nang salubungin ni Tooru sa kaniyang pagharap. “Ano? Suko ka na? Need mo na advice?”

Marahang tumango si Tooru. “Puwede ba?”

“Sa labas tayo.” Yaya ni Shin at nauna na lumabas kahit kapapasok pa lamang sa opisina.

“Akala ko ba sa labas lang tayo, bakit mukhang lalabas pa yata tayo ng building?” Tanong ni Tooru rito nang bumababa na sila sa hagdan. Sinusundan lamang niya si Shinsuke.

“Gutom ako. Usap tayo over merienda. Libre mo ‘to ha.”

Hindi na umangal pa roon si Tooru.

Sumama siya kay Shin palabas ng building at dumiretso sa bilihan ng mga street foods. Nakahinga nang maluwag si Tooru sa pinili nitong kainin. Akala niya mauubos agad ang allowance niya sa linggong ito dahil kay Shin. 

Nakapagbayad na si Tooru at haharap na sana sa kasama upang makipag-usap ngunit nawala sa paligid si Shinsuke. Sa isip na naisahan siya ng president nila ay sinigaw niya ang pangalan nito. 

“Hoy, Shinsuke Kita! Papakita ka o isisigaw ko rito baho mo!”

“Tooru!”

Masama ang tingin niya rito habang papalapit sa inuupuan nitong bench. Mukhang ang saya-saya nito na nakaburaot sa kaniya. 

“Eskandalosa mo, ha! Nung isang gabi ka pa sa field.”

Field? “Alam mo?” Paglilinaw ni Tooru.

Nakangiti si Shin sa kaniya bago tinakpan ang bibig dahil ngunguya. “Narinig ko lang sigaw mo. Gaga ka, uso mag-ingat. Baka OSA pa nakarinig sa’yo, nagka-record ka pa.”

“Sus, student council president nga araw-araw ko inaaway, hindi pa naman ako nagkaka-record.” Pagyayabang niya sa harap mismo ng student council president.

“Akala mo lang, nakalista ka kaya sa hindi ko paga-graduate-in—aray ko, biro lang kasi!”

“Hindi magandang biro ‘yan. Pagod na ganda ko, ayoko na umulit mag-aral.”

“So ano nga meron? Hindi mo na natiis, ‘no?”

Umirap si Tooru at umayos ng upo sa tabi ni Shinsuke. Sabay nilang pinagmamasdan ang mga dumaraang estudyante sa harap nila na pumapasok at lumalabas sa main building. Maliwanag ngayon kahit hapon na kaya napagpasyahan ni Tooru na ilabas ang cellphone niya at kuhanan ng litrato ang sarili. 

Sinama niya si Shinsuke sa litrato, na siyang nagreklamo pa dahil nakasubo pa ito sa pagkain. Hindi niya pinakinggan ang request nito na ulitin ang kuha at excited na sinend iyon kay Hajime.

**_Merienda with Shin! Actually, siya lang pala kumakain tapos ako lang nag-pay ng food niya. Hmpk!_ **

Alam ni Tooru na hindi pa iyon ang araw na sasagot si Hajime sa kaniya ngunit hindi nilubayan ng tingin niya ang nakamarkang  _ Delivered  _ doon, hinihintay na mapalitan iyon ng  _ Read _ .

“Shin,” Tawag ni Tooru sa kasama, ang mata’y dikit pa rin sa cellphone screen.

“Oh?”

“Sa anong sitwasyon ba dapat nagpapatawad?”

Ingay ng mga estudyante ang pumalibot sa kanila. Wala siyang narinig sa pagitan nila ni Shinsuke, pero sigurado siyang natigilan ito sa pagnguya. 

Alam ni Tooru ang sagot. Ang pagpapatawad ay walang katapusan, lagi-lagi dapat nagpapatawad. Sa kahit anong sitwasyon, hanggat may kasalanan, may patatawarin. Subalit ngayon, pakiramdam niya ay may kulang sa kasagutan niyang iyon. May gusto siyang marinig. May gusto pa siyang malaman. 

“Oh my god, Tooru?!” Sigaw ni Shin nang makabawi sa tanong niya. “Coming from you na ang motto ay “forgiveness is a virtue”, magtatanong kung kailan ba dapat nagpapatawad?! Seryoso ba? Anong kinalaman ni Hajime rito?”

“Sagutin mo nalang, nilibre kita ng merienda mo.” Pag-iiwas niya na sagutin iyon.

“Well,” Tumabingi ang labi ni Shin, marahil ay nag-iisip ng sasabihin. “Sabi ni Father, always forgive para ma-forgive din tayo ni Lord. Sabi naman sa Hindu Dharma, kapag ang tao hindi nag-forgive, makakaapekto iyon sa present and future niya. Pero ang sabi ko, forgiveness is a choice!”

“Anong forgiveness is a choice? Bakit, ikaw ba si Lord?”

Nagtitimpi na nginitian ni Shin si Tooru. “Ija, sorry sa paniniwala mo ha pero ang akin lang naman, magpatawad ka kung gusto mo. Kung hindi ka pa handa, e ‘di ‘wag muna! Kung talagang ayaw mo, e ‘di don’t!”

“Pero hindi ba mabigat sa kalooban mo na hindi mag-forgive? Paano ang present at future mo kung nasa past ka lang?” Puno ng kuryosidad na tanong ni Tooru, ang buong atensyon ay nasa katabi.

“Tooru, tingin mo ba pagkukulang sa pagkatao ang hindi marunong magpatawad?”

Napahinto sa pag-iisip si Tooru. Kumurap-kurap ng ilang beses, kung mahahanap lang ang kasagutan sa pagkurap ay baka may sagot na siya sa katanungan ni Shinsuke. 

_ Tooru, nabawasan ba ang pagtingin mo kay Iwa nang sabihin niya sa iyo lahat ng pinagdaraaanan niya? _ Evaluate ni Tooru sa sarili.

“May kaniya-kaniya tayong pinagdaraanan, Tooru. Maaaring sa’yo, madali magpatawad, pero sa taong dumanas ng sakit at nakulong sa sakit, nasa sarili nila kung kaya pa nilang magpatawad. Hindi dahil magaan para sa’yo, magaan na rin para sa iba, okay ba tayo roon?”

“... Shin…” Hindi na malaman ni Tooru kung anong sunod na sasabihin. Imbis na maliwanagan siya ay mas lalo pa yatang bumuhos ang mga katanungan sa isipan niya. 

“Oh, marami pa tanong mo? Paubos na pagkain ko.” Biro nito.

“Sasaya ba ang tao kahit hindi siya nagpapatawad?”

Matamang napatitig sa kaniya si Shinsuke. Kung mababaw niyang iintindihin ang uri ng paninitig nito, iisipin ni Tooru na nanghihingi ito ng panibagong batch ng pagkain. Ngunit kung susuriing mabuti, ang klase ng tingin na ibinibigay sa kaniya ni Shin ay mapaghamon, hindi nagmamataas, hindi nanunudyo.

Bumuka ang bibig ni Shinsuke upang makapagsalita muli. “Si Hajime ba masaya sa’yo?” 

Wari ay nabingi si Tooru. “Ha?” Tanging nasambit niya.

“Nakita mo na bang masaya si Hajime?” Rephrase ni Shin.

Naubos na ang mga salitang kayang sabihin ni Tooru. Nanumbalik sa isip niya ang mga nakaraang araw na kasama niya si Hajime.  _ Masaya? Nakita na nga ba niyang masaya si Hajime? _

Tumayo na si Shinsuke, hudyat na tapos na ang break time nila. “Solve na. Kapag nasagot mo na ‘yung tanong ko, saka mo lang masasagot ang tanong mo. Tara na.”

Blanko ang isip ni Tooru hanggang sa makabalik sila sa opisina ng council. Naistorbo lamang siya saglit nang mabigla sa sigaw ni Koutarou pagpasok nila.

“Hindi na nag-aya magmerienda, wala pang pasalubong!”

\--

“Malinaw na ba?” Tanong ni Shinsuke kay Tooru nang gabing iyon.

Umiling si Tooru at binuksan ang pinto upang makalabas na. Sabay silang tumungo ni Shin palabas ng main building. May mga nakakasalubong sila na binabati sila, ngunit mas madalas ay si Shin dahil kilalang-kilala ito sa titulo nito. 

Nagpapasalamat siya dahil hindi siya magawang kausapin ni Shin na maaaring makapagdagdag gulo sa pag-iisip niya dahil abala itong makipag-usap sa mga estudyante.

Sa ibaba ng hagdan sa lobby ay namataan niya ang pagsalubong ni Kuroo sa tapat ng org office nila Kenma upang muling sabayan sa pag-uwi ang lalake. Napabuntong-hininga na lamang si Tooru sa inggit.

_ Iwa. Gusto ko ng Iwaizumi Hajime. _

Maingat siyang bumaba ng hagdan habang abala sa cellphone. Wala pa ring mensahe sa kaniya si Hajime kaya magse-send na lang ulit siya ng panibago.

Nakailang type and erase siya at nagsisimula na rin siyang mainis sa sarili nang may marinig na ingay sa bandang unahan niya. Nakita niya sila Kuroo na may dinumog na tao sa entrance ng main building.

Sa kabila ng tangkad ni Tooru ay hindi niya magawang makasilip man lang kung sino ang dahilan ng ingay nila Kuroo roon. Tutal ay doon din naman sa entrance ang punta niya ay binagalan niya ang lakad para makiusyoso. Kung nasaan man si Shin ay hindi na niya alam. 

“Hajime, tagal nating nawala ha! Yari tayo riyan, dami mong na-miss.”

May pamilyar na halakhak siyang narinig. “Isa lang na-miss ko, p’re.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Tooru at nakigulo sa mga taong nakapalibot sa taong matagal daw nawala ayon kay Kuroo. Kulang na lang ay tumalon sa bilis ang puso niya nang marinig ang boses na iyon!

“Teka, wait mo lang, p’re. Palabas na ‘yon si Tooru—ay shit, aray nama—oh, ito na pala, boss Iwa!”

“Iwa…” Ang sana’y paghinga ni Tooru ay nagkaroon ng tunog sa katauhan ng isang Iwaizumi Hajime na tumambad sa kaniyang harapan. 

Ang mapaglarong ekspresyon sa mukha ni Hajime ay napalitan ng isang emosyon na kilalang-kilala ni Oikawa Tooru. Bumagsak ang balikat niya nang magpakawala siya ng malalim na paghinga para sa luhang nagbabalak umalpas.

Hindi siya iiyak, mag-uusap pa sila.

Tila pinisil ang puso ni Tooru habang pinagmamasdan ang iba’t-ibang emosyon na nakikita niyang naglalaro sa mga mata ng taong kaharap niya. Sumagi muli sa isipan niya ang pag-uusap nila kanina ni Shinsuke.

_ “Sasaya ba ang tao kahit hindi siya nagpapatawad?” _

_ “Si Hajime ba masaya sa’yo?”  _

_ “Ha?” _

_ “Nakita mo na bang masaya si Hajime?” _

“Baby,” mahinang pagtawag sa kaniya ni Hajime, may bahid ng pagkinang ang mga mata.

Nagtira ng kaunting pagitan si Tooru upang malayang pagmasdan ang mukha ng taong hinihintay niyang magpakita muli. Ang paglayo ni Hajime ay hindi upang mabuo ito, kundi lumayo siya para mapagtanto ni Tooru ang pagkukulang sa sarili.

**_Happiness looks good on you, my Iwa._ **

_ “Tooru, sa’yo lang ako kumakapit. Buhay na buhay ako sa’yo, Tooru. Huwag ka sanang mapagod sa akin. Isa pang tsansa, Tooru…” _

Tila si Hajime ang hindi na nakatiis ng espasyo sa pagitan nila dahilan upang humakbang ito at hulihin ang kamay niya. Nanunuyong dinala nito iyon sa kaniyang labi upang patakan ng magaan na halik, ang mga tingin ay hindi lumulubay sa isa’t-isa.

Isang makalaglag-puso na ngiti ang ibinigay sa kaniya ni Hajime, ngiti na halos magpabigay sa tuhod ni Tooru. 

“Usap na po tayo, baby ko?” Magiliw na aniya.

Ngiti lang rin ang isinukli ni Tooru bago umiling bilang pagtanggi. Walang-wala sa kanilang dalawa ni Hajime ang mga miyembro ng student council at iba pang org members na maaaring nanunuod sa kanila ngayon.

“Wala na tayong pag-uusapan, Iwa.” Maingat ang pagkakasabi ni Tooru upang hindi maiba ang pagkakaintindi ni Hajime rito.

Ngunit kahit anong iwas niya ay mukhang iba iyon nang tanggapin ni Hajime. Nawala ang saya sa mukha nito.

Grabeng pagpipigil na ang ginagawa niya. Ngayon ay alam na alam na talaga niya na sa kaniya masaya si Hajime. Buong-buo ito kahit wala si Tooru sa tabi niya, basta’t alam nito na mananatili siya. 

“Iwa Hajime, mahal na mahal kita. You don’t have to forgive those who hurt you in order to love me in the right way. Mahalin mo lang ako sa paraang alam mo, pangako, haharapin natin lahat ng nananakit sa mahal ko.”

“‘Tangina naman, Tooru. Ilang araw kong inipon sarili ko tapos matutunaw lang ulit ako sa’yo.”

Tanging halakhak ang naging sagot ni Tooru sa nobyo nang halikan siya sa pisngi bago yumakap.

-

_ “Gusto kita sa mas marami pang paraan, _

_ Basta gusto kita, _

_ Gustung-gusto kita. _

_ Mahal kita, sa hindi mo pag-alis at sa patuloy na pananatili, _

_ Sa pansamantalang layo upang muling magpasabik sa pagbabalik _

_ Sa realisasyon, at sa mga pagkukulang _

_ Mahal kita sa wala nang iba pang dahilan, _

_ Basta mahal kita, _

_ Pasensiya na, mahal na mahal kita.” _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi, mahal! Thank you for making it this far! Please don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you like this or if you want to have a healthy discourse over this kind of topic. I'm always open for discussion! You can also talk to me on twitter: @aobazaki
> 
> Spread the love, IwaOi neyshun! Forgiveness is a choice, this is your sign.


End file.
